Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a packaging structure for a thin die and a method for manufacturing the same.
Descriptions of the Related Art
The packaging structure for a die functions not only to allow for easy connection of the die with a circuit board, but also to protect the die from damage by an external force and prevent degradation in the performance of the die due to moisture or dust. Additionally, some packaging structures can provide a desirable heat dissipation path for the die.
As the times evolve, electronic components on the die have become increasingly dense and the packaging structures have become increasingly complex. Furthermore, as the use of portable electronic devices and wearable electronic devices becomes more popular, there is a trend to make the dies and the packaging structures thereof miniaturized. However, reducing the thickness (i.e. thinning) of the die makes it difficult to package the thin die with conventional packaging structures because the significantly insufficient structural strength of the thin die makes the die liable to fracture during the packaging process.
For example, the die packaging process comprises a step of using an encapsulation body to encapsulate the die. In this step, the encapsulation body will press against the die during the injection molding process, causing the die to fracture under pressure. Moreover, a heating step is usually carried out after the encapsulant injection molding step to speed up the curing of the encapsulant. Unfortunately, the substrate or the encapsulant that experiences the thermal expansion or contraction tends to squeeze the die to cause damage of the die.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to make improvement on at least one of the aforesaid shortcomings.